


lloyd garmadon and the terrible horrible no good very bad fans

by whichlights



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen, Lloyd is So Done, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shipping, Social Media, lloyd is so fucking done, my gift to whatsits and snorros, people suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Lloyd didn't sign up to deal with random people coming up to him on the street and saying who they shipped him with. He honestly didn'tmeanto punch her in the face it just kind of... happened.





	lloyd garmadon and the terrible horrible no good very bad fans

**Author's Note:**

> u know how ninjagoverse has chirp? lets imagine thats like snapchat+twitter lol
> 
> anyways ive been in a Bad Place recently but that has absolutely no relation to the topic of this fic whatsoever (sarcasm- it has everything to do with it)

A lot of things confused Lloyd. 

Advanced calculus, the way Cole could follow a recipe exactly and it still tasted bad, romance, cats' motives, Latin prepositions- the list went on and on. 

A girl walking up to him on the street did not confuse him. Especially since he was, uh, kind of with his team. And in his gi. He was the green ninja. He was a little bit famous. 

"Oh. My. God," she squealed. "Lloyd Garmadon!"

It didn't confuse him. Saying it was comfortable was… not exactly applicable.

"That's me." He shrugged and tried to shoot Jay a look that screamed _help_. 

"Wow, this is so cool. You're my favorite! Right after Jay and Kai- I totally ship them."

 _Ah, yes, that's comfortable for Jay and Kai to hear._ Lloyd tried not to wince. His friends were very awkward about their relationship, and it was mostly an accident the public had found out. 

"Always happy to meet a fan." Lloyd forced himself to smile. 

"Honestly, it's a little weird, but I think you and Morro would have made a cute couple, too!"

A lot of things confused Lloyd. 

That sentence brushed right past confused, hit shock, and kept going into total disbelief. He stood stunned for several seconds while his heartrate went up up up and away. 

Very few things terrified Lloyd. 

Morro was one of them. 

Lloyd blinked, and in a moment when he didn't care about his composure, or his image, or anything at all except the overwhelming panic and shock and odd sense of betrayal coursing through him, he punched the girl in the nose. 

"Christ!" Nya yelled, and ran to the girl. Blood ran down her face. 

"The fuck?" Lloyd shrieked. He tried to run at her, but his feet didn't touch the ground. Cole was holding him up. "Let me go, asshole!"

He tried to kick Cole in the stomach and missed, but succeeded in hitting him in the nose with the back of his fist. "Ow!" Cole yelped. 

"What the actual fuck! Who- who _thinks_ that?" Lloyd managed to get one foot on the ground, and probably could have unbalanced Cole if Jay hadn't stepped in to steady Cole and hold Lloyd back. 

"Come on, kid, this way, don't make a scene," Jay muttered. 

"A _scene_?!" Lloyd spluttered, wriggling violently. "The fuck! None of this is my fault!"

"You punched a girl!" Kai protested. 

"She deserved it," Lloyd said coldly. "Couples give each other flowers! You know what Morro gave me? _PTSD_!"

Lloyd was taller than Jay, but smaller than Cole. He managed to get Cole's arms off of him and was fighting off Jay when Kai and Zane each grabbed an arm and dragged him away. 

Lloyd was kicking wildly, hitting street signs, Jay's face, and a small potted plant. "The fuck! What the fuck was that! Who says she can just- just-"

"Lloyd," Kai said firmly. "Breathe."

Lloyd collasped to the ground when they let him go, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't see Nya. He said something about that.

"Nya said she was taking the girl to the hospital. It looked like you broke her nose."

Lloyd hadn't heard anything about that over the roar of blood in his ears and his own yelling. 

"Lloyd. Breathe."

Lloyd breathed. "Morro nearly killed me," he whispered. 

"I know."

"He possessed me for months. He took away my ability to move my own body. He literally stole my body."

"I know."

"He used me to hurt people. He killed the security guard, he nearly killed you guys."

"I know."

"He locked me in a cage. He hurt me."

"I know."

"He said things he knew he could use to manipulate me."

"I know."

"And people think we'd make a _cute couple_." Lloyd said it bitterly. 

"Lloyd. I think we need to focus on more pressing matters."

"What? People romanticing my abuse isn't a 'pressing matter'?" Lloyd glared at Kai with every ounce of anger he hadn't already used. 

Kai frowned, eyes sympathetic. "Zane reported you to the police for battery."

"What?" Lloyd shrieked. "Zane!"

"I am programmed to follow the law!"

"That was self defense!" Lloyd protested. "In a way! I'm sorry, honestly!"

"Technically, I reported you for assault and battery." Zane turned to Kai. "It does no one any good to spread misinformation."

Lloyd groaned.

"Sorry, Lloyd. I am programmed to follow the law. We have to report you to the authorities."

"Zane!  _We're_ the authorities!"

"No we aren't."

"We aren't getting paid by the government," Cole pointed out, rubbing his nose. 

Lloyd sighed. "Just take me to the fucking police."

\---

"I'm not sure if I should be relieved or worried they let me off that easy." Lloyd tried to crack a joke as Nya came in to uncuff him. She glared at him. He huffed, and muttered, "how's the girl?"

"You broke her nose."

"Sweet."

"Lloyd!"

"What? She deserved it!"

Nya sighed. "Maybe just a little. But you can't just go landing people in the hospital."

"She said she shipped me with my abuser."

"I did some research on that." She winced. "Do you want to know?"

"Tell. Me." Lloyd grit his teeth.

"There's an entire online community about it. Someone got a video of you decking her, and some of your breakdown after."

"Oh."

"Some internet fans of ours are using this as a 'see it makes him uncomfortable look at this can you all stop now' which is good. Some are saying she had no right to confront you about her ship like that, but she had a right to ship it, which I don't understand. Some people are literally using it to start a ship war."

"A. Ship. War." Lloyd formed every word carefully.

Nya rubbed the back of her neck. "Some people ship you and Morro- it has like five ship names none of which I care to repeat? -and some ship Greenflame."

"I'm obviously the green, but who's the... flame..." Lloyd leaned against the wall. "I'm going to be sick," he declared.

"Yah."

"They know he's five years older than me, right?"

"They don't care."

"They know he was my  _teacher_ at some point, right?"

"They don't care."

"They know I'm not an adult, right?"

"They don't care."

"They know Kai is in a committed relationship with Jay, right?"

"Actually, there are theories that he's using Jay to cover up his feelings for you."

"This may actually be the third worst day of my life. The first and second worst being, in order, when my dad  _died_ , and when Morro  _possessed me_."

Nya patted his shoulder. "Want to release a statement?"

"Wasn't punching a chick in the face enough of a statement?"

"No."

"Can I do it again?"

"No," Nya sighed. 

"Then I'm not saying anything. If I have to acknowledge the existence of...  _that_ any more than I have to, I might actually throw up."

"You alright now?"

"I think. Come on, let's just go to the Bounty."

\---

The Bounty was swarmed with reporters. Lloyd froze and had five microphones shoved in his face.

"Lloyd, what do you have to say for your actions?"

"Do you think you overreacted in the heat of the moment?"

"Is it true the girl is in the ER?"

"ENOUGH!" Lloyd shouted. They stepped back, but their microphones were still leaning forward. "I didn't want to say anything publicly about this, but whatever now, I guess. I'm not proud of how I reacted, but I won't apologize. I don't know anything other than she's in the hospital. I wasn't taking her there, obviously. No more questions. Good  _night_."

Lloyd stormed to his room and flopped onto his bed. His phone started ringing. He groaned. Dareth was calling.

"Dareth, what the fuck do you want," Lloyd mumbled into his pillow, setting his phone on speaker. 

"Kid! As your manager, I have to manage this situation!"

"And as the person in this situation, I'm going to hide in my room for a week!"

"I set up an interview for you! Friday night! It's a live studio audience!"

"Dareth, please, no, it's Wednesday."

"So you'll be there? Great! Diffuse the situation, kid!" 

Dareth hung up. Lloyd briefly considered throwing himself over the side of the Bounty to avoid this mess, then figured people would just use it as an excuse to ship his ghost with Morro since they were both dead. Disgusting. Now Lloyd could never die. They had literally ruined death.

His phone rang again. He aimed for the deny call, but hit answer by accident. "Dareth, what do you want now?" He snapped.

"It's not Dareth." Micah's laughing voice came across the line. "Rough day?"

"You saw." Lloyd dragged a hand down his face.

"Everyone saw. I, for one, wish I had been there with a large popcorn cheering you on."

Lloyd snorted. "Thanks."

"What did Dareth want?"

"Something about a talk show slash interview on Friday. Hey, wanna run away and never show our faces here again?"

"I think sixteen is a little too young to elope to escape your problems."

"Worth a shot." Lloyd managed to sit up. "This has just been. A bad day."

"Figures. You gonna be okay?"

"I think so. I just need to make it through Friday, huh?"

There was silence for a few moments. "I have an idea," Lloyd said finally. 

"Dude, your ideas suck. Tell me."

\---

Lloyd was good at smiling for a camera, most of the time. So when the host of the night talk show interview- Ronald? -kept blabbering about all the times Lloyd saved the city, he just smiled and nodded. 

"So, Lloyd, tell me." Ronald leaned forward. "What made you snap and punch that girl?"

"I got scared," Lloyd could barely get the words out. "It was unexpected, it was intrusive, and frankly it was disrespectful to what Morro put me through. So I didn't think, I just reacted."

"Tell us more about that."

"I'd really prefer not to."

"Why?"

 _Because I want to work through my trauma on my own time, not in front of a studio audience_ , Lloyd bit back his reply and just smiled and said, "because time is short and no one wants to hear me babble."

"Fair enough." He laughed and put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "I mean, really though! What must it be like, these strangers coming up to you on the street and saying they ship you with some guy!"

"It's very uncomfortable for the most part. For everyone." Lloyd smiled for the camera. Let it be over.

"There's still video of you punching that girl who said she thought you and Morro would be a good couple!"

Lloyd tried not to flinch. "Ha. Ya."

"And the people using the end of that video, with you and Kai, as ship fodder, oh, wow!"

"Please can we talk about something else?" Lloyd muttered. Ronald didn't hear him. 

"I mean, it's not like you're even gay, right?"

Lloyd just wanted this to be over. 

Ronald kept talking. Lloyd wasn't listening. He was busy 

"Actually, Ronald. I think I want to tell you about someone. I want to tell everyone here about someone, and since I got his permission before, I'd like to tell you about my  _boyfriend_ , Micah."

Ronald gaped at him slightly. Lloyd kept talking. "Unlike Morro, Micah has never given me long lasting psychological damage and trauma. And, unlike Kai and the rest of my team, Micah is  _my age_. In fact, it's what some people might call a  _healthy relationship_. Now, I know some of you have never heard of those, but I promise they exist."

Lloyd whirled on Ronald. "And, just for the record. I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. And now I'm  _leaving_."

Lloyd walked out.

\---

"You okay?" Micah asked as they walked along the street. 

"Yah. That was oddly freeing." Lloyd smiled and grabbed his hand. "Do you even know how many people have been begging me to show them what you look like?"

"Get out your phone. Come on, might as well show them."

Lloyd rolled his eyes and opened up Chirp, and took a chirp of them, and kissed Micah on the cheek at the end. Micah blushed as Lloyd started typing out a caption.

_best bis_

 **Author's Note:**

> well. that happened. 
> 
> my tumblr is witchlightsands n in case u couldnt tell i hate greenwhatsit and abhorro with a burning passion


End file.
